


Love doesn't discriminate (between the sinners and the saints)

by CheCheCheer



Series: Criminal Law [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, But its not a song fic, Detective Akaashi Keiji, Detectives, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I love Akaashi, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Med Student Iwaizumi Hajime, Title from a Hamilton song, and it turned into the iwaoi backstory to somehow, hey thats a tag thats kinda cool, its not nearly as fluffy as the other two, its the angsty bokuaka backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: It's days like these when Akaashi can't help but reminisce. The scar was ugly, brutal, and the story behind it wasn't much better. Being on opposite sides of the law, it was only a matter of time before Akaashi and Bokuto would be forced to try and kill the other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Criminal Law [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875763
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	Love doesn't discriminate (between the sinners and the saints)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WANT ANGST I'LL GIVE YOU ANGST BUCKLE UP KIDDO, REMEMBER Y'ALL ASKED FOR THIS

On days where Akaashi was in a rush to get where he was going, he often just threw his clothes on with little to no regard for finesse. And on these days, he usually didn't take care to avoid glancing in the mirror. 

It was something he tried to do when getting dressed, because even after all these years he still startled at the sight of the large scar jaggedly cut across his torso. This proved true this morning as well. In his hurry to get to work (darn alarms not going off) he had glanced to the side and was met with the rough scar.

It was only for a second but it was there. A single second of pause before Akaashi was carrying on, long used to the scars' presence. Still, as he moved about he couldn't help but reminisce about the event that led to him obtaining that scar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

FIVE YEARS AGO

Akaashi had been on plenty of crime scenes during his training but none had been quite as gruesome as this. Standing off to the side he watched one of his colleges examine the corpse. He and his partner Oikawa were still new to the FBI force, wet behind the ears and eager for real world experience. They knew they would be tailing one of the senior detectives, Ukai, for experience, but he hadn't expected something like this.

The corpse was mangled, bloody, the red liquid running in rivets across the skin and dripping onto the floor. His limbs were twisted, bent out of shape. He would have been lying face down, had someone not violently twisted his neck around, spinning the head a gruesome 180 degrees. Now the blank dead eyes stared into the ceiling, but Uaki's attention was fixed on the victim's back. 

It wasn't cut up like the stomach was, staining the couch red with unfocused stabs. No, the injuries on the back were methodical. The lines, jagged as they were, wove together to form an owl emblem, the same owl emblem that was tattooed on the victim's shoulder. Even more disturbing was the bloody words carved into the victims back, right below the owl carving and adorned in blood. 

TRAITOR

It was a sickening sight. Oikawa had been stubbornly keeping his eye’s of the corpse for the past several minutes and Akaashi was worried he may be sick. Around them, the investigation team buzzed. Yellow tape was being hung up around the house, photographs were being taken of the entire space, and the forensic scientist collected blood samples as Uaki stared intently at the bloody owl carving. 

Finally the forensic scientist stood up from where she had been crouching on the floor. “I’ve collected all the samples I need. I’ll take these back to the lab and see what I can find.”

Uaki looked up for the first time since he saw the corpse. He began to nod before he glanced in Akaashi’s direction and his eyes landed on Oikawa’s pale form. “Don’t bother Kiyoko.” He dismissed, gesturing in the pair’s direction. “Let the new guys do it.”

Akaashi had a feeling he was only saying that so Oikawa could get some air, but he stepped forward regardless, extending a hand for the vial of blood. “We’ll deliver it to the lab post haste.” He promised.

Kiyoko handed the evidence over without any debate. “Then I’ll look about the crime scene a bit more, if you don't mind.”

Ukai waved a hand dismissively, his attention already back on the corpse, pulling out a well worn notepad and frantically jotting down notes.

“Come Oikawa.” Akaashi said quietly, turning to face his partner.

Oikawa nodded, and Akaashi followed after him as he hurried out of the room, hopping over the tape. Oikawa reached their work provided car before Akaashi, wordlessly sliding into the driver's seat. 

“You gonna be okay?” Akaashi asked as he buckled in, carefully cradling the DNA samples in his hand. “You look pale.”

“I’ll be fine.” Oikawa muttered. “I just need time to get used to this, I guess.”

“Better do it fast. We'll be seeing a lot of it.”

Oikawa merely hummed in response, twisting the key’s in the ignition and starting them down the road.

It was some minutes later when he finally spoke again. “Hey Akaashi.”

Akaashi turned his gaze to the brunette, silently urging him to continue.

“That tattoo on the guy's shoulder. Did that look like the Fukurodani sigil to you?”

“...Yea. It did.” Akaashi admitted. He could feel his nerves flaring. Whenever someone mentioned Fukurodani Akaashi always got nervous. It would be bad if anyone were to realize that he was actually dating one of its up and coming members.

Oikawa nodded like he expected that response. “I thought the same. It feels like there are more Fukurodani related crimes these days.”

“Well they are becoming more powerful.” Akaashi remarked, turning his eyes back to the road. “One of the more influential mafia groups, I’ve heard.”

“I hope they don't grow into too much of a problem.” Oikawa muttered. “That guy was probably one of their own, and they still did that to him. Hate to think what they’d do to people like us. People who are their enemies.” Oikawa’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his eyes narrowing with barely masked hate. “They’re disgusting.”

Akaashi said nothing, still staring blankly out the windshield, watching as the houses in the rundown neighborhood passed by. People who were their enemies? It was an odd thought. Akaashi and Bokuto… they were technically enemies. They should hate each other. Want to see the other dead. Instead they were in love. The heart wants what the heart wants, Akaashi supposed, but his heart seemed to make terrible decisions. 

Though was loving Bokuto really a bad choice? Akaashi couldn't bring himself to say it was. So perhaps his brain was the one making bad decisions, when it decided it would be a grand idea to join the FBI, knowing full well his boyfriend was in the mafia.

Before he could follow that train of thought further, something outside the windshield caught his eye. Off to the left, hopping out of a car parked in an empty house driveway. Akaashi had to fight to keep the surprised look off his face. The ridiculously spiked hair, the broad shoulders, the bounce in his step he always had, no matter what.

Speak of the devil.

Bokuto was following an unfamiliar man through the front door, a small envelope clutched in the other man's hand. Akaashi watched as the car inched closer to them, and more of their details came into view. Bokuto was wearing his favorite sleeveless shirt, and his university jacket was clutched in his hand, the usually white spots suspiciously crimson. 

The other guy he was with was tall, bleach blond undercut swept to the side. Akaashi stared out the windshield as they both entered the house, the door clicking shut behind them.

Akaashi was so busy staring he had no warning when Oikawa suddenly slammed on the brakes.

“HEY!” He yelped in surprise, barely managing to keep the DNA samples from colliding on the windshield. Looking up, Akaashi froze when he saw Oikawa staring straight at the house Bokuto had gone into. Shit. Akaashi must have drawn his attention.

“That guy's shoulder.” Oikawa started, his voice scarily calm. “The one with the spiky hair. He had an owl tattoo, didn't he?”

“O-owl tattoo?” Curse Bokuto, not keeping his fucking jacket on. Dumbass.

“The Fukurorodani one. I know I saw it.” Oikawa spun the steering wheel, pulling the car off the road into a thicket of trees across the street from the house. The car sat blanketed in the heavy shadows, and Akaashi didn't think anyone in the house could see it.

“Akaashi, this can’t be a coincidence!” Oikawa exclaimed, spinning around to face the raven. “We're only a few miles from the crime scene. There are Fukurodani members, right here! This could be a lead!”

“You’re sure?” Akaashi asked, his mind scrambling. He can’t let Oikawa go in that house. Bokuto would definitely get dejected if he got shot. 

Oikawa unhooked the car’s built-in radio, thrusting it into Akaashi’s hands. “You call for backup. I’m going to go investigate.”

“No!” Akaashi shouted. “You can’t!”

“And why not?”

_Shitshitshit find a believable lie!_

“Because we don’t know what's in there!” Akaashi answered in a rush. “There might be… corpses or something. You didn't do well at the crime scene, you shouldn't go.”

“We can’t sit here and do nothing Akaashi!” 

“Then I’ll go!”

Oikawa froze, his argument dieing on his lips. “You want to go?”

“I’ll go in, and you call back up, okay?” Akaashi just needed to keep Oikawa from going in that house. Maybe he could even manage to warn Bokuto to get out of there before Oikawa’s backup arrived.

Akaashi handed the radio back to Oikawa, pulling his ever present gun out of it’s holster. “You connect to dispatch and tell them we’ve got a suspect. I’ll see if I can’t find out what they're doing.”

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Fine. But when I’ve gotten them, I’m going in after you.”

Arguing with a determined Oikawa was pointless, Akaashi knew from experience. “Alright.” Akaashi would just have to get Bokuto out of there before then.

Akaashi opened up the car door, carefully setting the DNA samples on his chair before closing the door behind him. As he crept towards the house he ducked behind cars for cover, before darting across the street to the house. 

The lawn was unkempt, overgrown with weeds. The house seemed similarly worn down, the blue paint greyed and peeling. This entire action of this neighborhood was mostly deserted, the streets empty save for people going to the more populated section. It was a staggering difference from the rest of the densely populated Tokyo. 

Akaashi tried the gate, and it swung open, albeit creakily. The backyard wasn't in much better state, but Akaashi crept in anyway, with one final glance over his shoulder to where he knew Oikawa was hidden in the shadows. Akaashi circled around, testing the windows on the ground floor until one slid open.

As silently as he could, Akaashi hoisted himself into the house, raising his gun the second he was inside. The room he found himself in was dark, the only light coming from the open window. It was dusty, and covered in a fine layer of dirt. If Akaashi had any doubts before that the house was abandoned, then he didn't have them now. 

The room was barren of furniture, save for an old wooden chair lying on its side, and broken floorboards and planks of wood here and there. An old wooden door led out of the room, half open. 

Keeping his gun raised defensively, Akaashi stepped out of the room. He entered what he could only guess used to be a living room. A brick fireplace covered in soot decorated one wall. A couch with the stuffing torn out on the other. A long hallway leading to stairs, and another open space branching off but hidden from Akaashi’s view.

Akaashi tiptoed his way over to the stairs peering up at them. The dust wasn't thick enough to leave footprints so Akaashi didn't know if the two men were up there. Somehow, he needed to catch Bokuto on his own and tell him to get the fuck out of here. And quick.

Caught in his thoughts, Akaashi didn't hear the shuffling of steps behind him. His gun was knocked from his hand, and had already clattered to the floor before Akaashi’s brain caught up. Adrenalin kicked in in a flash. Whirling around, Akaashi tried to shuffle back, but his mystery assultor had grabbed his wrist keeping him from going far.

Now that Akaashi was spun around, he could see his attacker. It was the blond man from earlier, the one he didn't recognize. Fuck. How the hell was he supposed to get Bokuto out now?

That was all the thinking Akaashi had time for. The blond man yanked Akaashi’s wrist forward, and the rest of his body followed. Simultaneously, the blond man pulled his fist back, before throwing it forward, straight into Akaash’s Solar plexus.

All of the air in his body left in an instant. The punch was so forceful, Akaashi swore he could feel it in his spine. Gasping for breath, Akaashi barely registered his legs giving out, and then all at once he was on the floor and the blond man was landing kick after kick on that same spot. 

Desperately, Akaashi gasped for breath, and the resulting agony could only mean broken ribs. Every kick to his torso forced him to cough up blood. Dizzy and disoriented, Akaashi couldn't do more than curl up on himself, his mind too muddled to try and get his gun. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get off the ground.

Then from his spot on the ground another set of shoes appeared, running in from the open space he couldn't see into earlier. That must have been where the blond man was too. The kicks slowed, and Akaashi pooled all of his remaining strength into tipping his head up to look past the blond. 

Golden eyes peered back at him, seeming to glow in the dark. 

The edges of his vision were blurred, and he was seeing double, but Akaashi knew without a doubt that Bokuto was right in front of him. So good news, he found Bokuto. Bad news, Akaashi was two seconds away from passing out.

His frayed mind could only offer him a single thought.

_Well, shit._

\----------------------------------------------------------

Fukurodani didn’t tolerate traitors. When it turned out that one of its members was stealing money from the gang, Bokuto wasn't surprised when he was ordered to deal with it.

Bokuto was quickly rising up the ranks, so he was often told to deal with these sorts of problems, the kind that not just anyone could deal with. But regardless of how well respected he had become, Bokuto was still a relatively new member. He wasn't completely trusted, and so one of his superior’s accompanied him.

Atsumu was an experienced guy, and he knew what he was doing. When he had told Bokuto that they would make a pitstop in this abandoned house, Bokuto did not object. It was an old place, but Fukurodani kept the water on so that their members out on jobs could use it to deal with blood, and make themselves less suspicious before heading back.

But if Bokuto knew that this was going to happen, he would have insisted that he was fine with being covered in blood a while longer.

Because now he was staring at his boyfriend, half conscious and bloody on the floor.

When Atsumu told him that he thought he heard something, Bokuto certainly hadn't expected this. This was bad. Really, really bad.

“I told you I heard something.” Atsumu said, totally nonchalant as Akaashi wheezed on the floor. “But this is good!”

“It’s good?”

Atsumu grinned sagely. “Yeah, consider this another test of loyalty! You can never have too many of those, seems we’ve got traitors popping up everywhere nowadays.”

“...What do you want me to do?” Bokuto asked, a sinking feeling building in his gut.

Atsumu slipped his knife out of his jean pocket. The very same knife he had Bokuto use to murder the traitor not more than an hour ago. Flipping it so the handle was facing out, he held it out to Bokuto.

“Kill him.”

Akaashi shifted on the ground, and Atsumu slammed his heel on Akaashi’s head. 

_Fuck. ___

__Bokuto couldn't hesitate. If Bokuto hesitated then everything would go to Hell. He and Akaashi are supposed to be enemies. They’re supposed to want the other dead. If Bokuto hesitated, he signified himself as having a personal connection with an FBI detective. That kind of thing was traitorous._ _

__Briefly, Bokuto wondered if he could fight Atsumu. They were about evenly matched in physical strength, but Atsumu was more experienced, and Bokuto knew that wasn't the only knife he had on his person._ _

__Plus, when they finished dealing with the traitor, they called their boss to let them know the deed was done. If Atsumu did not return, Fukurodani would know something happened to him in between making the call and returning._ _

__And Bokuto would be the prime suspect. He couldn't fight against an entire Mafia group. Killing someone as high ranked as Atsumu would get him sentenced to death. Revealing that he had a connection with one of the gang’s enemies would get him sentenced to death._ _

__Bokuto was cornered. He only had two options. Kill Akaashi, and spare his own life. Or try to fight, and get them both killed._ _

__Bokuto took the knife. With a blank expression, he walked past Atsumu, and crouched down in front of Akaashi._ _

__Through half open eyelids, Akaashi peered up at him. His normally sparkling eyes seemed dull and dead. It made Bokuto want to cry._ _

__His back was turned to Atsumu. Bokuto stared Akaashi straight in the eye and mouthed ‘trust me’. He could only pray Akaashi understood._ _

__In one swift motion, Bokuto rolled Akaashi onto his back, and tore the knife across his torso. One single, long, jagged cut._ _

__Akaashi screamed and Bokuto could feel his heart break. Wreathing on the floor, Akaashi managed to twist away from the knife, and Bokuto was close enough to hear every labored breath. The blood poured out of his stomach fast, and it was far too reminiscent of the way Bokuto had cut up another man just an hour ago._ _

__That man was dead now, his corpse cold on a bloody couch, an owl on his back carved by Bokuto’s own two hands._ _

__Within seconds Akaashi’s blood soaked the floor, forming a sizable puddle. The cut looked gruesome, the puddle of blood fatal but Bokuto prayed that his aim was true. If he did this right, then the bleeding would look bad enough to convince Atsumu that Akaashi was dead. If someone managed to come save him in time, then he might live._ _

__Bokuto watched, his expression hard, as Akaashi slowly stopped twitching, his eye’s sliding shut. He wasn't surprised he was unconscious, with the amount of blood he had lost._ _

__“Is he dead yet?” Atsumu spoke up from behind him, shattering the tense silence._ _

__Bokuto held his breath as he pressed two fingers to Akaashi’s pulse point.  
A moment. Then two. _ _

___Thump.__ _

__It was faint. It was weak. But it was there._ _

__A barely going heartbeat. Bokuto had to keep from cheering._ _

__“He’s dead.”_ _

__Bokuto stood up from the floor, Akaashi’s blood staining the knees of his jeans. His hands were covered in the warm red liquid, and he wondered how long it could be before he could look at his hands and not remember the feeling of his boyfriend’s blood soaking them._ _

__“Alright. Good work Bokuto.” Atsumu said, sounding pleased. “You should go get cleaned up-”_ _

___“Akaashi! Backup has been called, I’m heading in!”__ _

__Both Bokuto and Atsumu froze. Slowly, both of them turned to Akaashi. On his belt, a black radio glinted in the low light._ _

__“Fuck.” Atsumu whispered under his breath. “The kid has backup.”_ _

__“We need to go!” Bokuto shouted. This was perfect. Bokuto recognized that voice. It was Oikawa, Akaashi’s partner-in-law. Help was on the way. There was hope. “Forget cleaning up, we don’t know how many people are here!”_ _

__“C’mon!” Atsumu shouted, running for the door. With one final glance over his shoulder, Bokuto followed. Bokuto was never a religious man, but at that moment he prayed that Oikawa could save Akaashi before he bled to death for real._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Oikawa had barely hung up the radio when the front door of the house burst open. The man with the spiky hair and the one with the blond hair shot out of the house, bolting for the car._ _

__Jumping in his seat, Oikawa fumbled for the door, leaping out._ _

__“HEY!” He shouted fruitlessly. The two men paid him no mind, hopping into the car. Though the one with the spikey hair did glance in his direction, and there was a sort of urgency to his gaze that Oikawa couldn't explain._ _

__Oikawa dashed across the street, in a vain attempt to keep the men from escaping. Unfortunately, the car had pulled out and sped away before he had even made it halfway._ _

__“Goddamn it!” Oikawa shouted, his frustration nearly driving him mad. Suspects were right in front of him, and he let them get away! He turned back to his car, fully intent on chasing them down, when he stopped in his tracks._ _

__He hadn't seen Akaashi come out too._ _

__Surly, if Akaashi saw those men running for the exit, he would have intervened. Surely, he would have been out of the house by now. Unless something bad had happened._ _

__Oikawa stared off to where the suspect's car had disappeared. They were in quite the rush to escape. Why would they have been in such a hurry, if they hadn't known they were in danger? Could it have been that they discovered Akaashi?_ _

__And then the terrifying thought hit Oikawa all at once._ _

__That radio call he made. When he notified Akaashi that he was going in. Could that call have made enough noise to give Akaashi away? Oikawa could feel his face pale, and he spun on his heel, sprinting for the door. He prayed that he wouldn't see what he feared._ _

__Slamming through the front door, the interior of the house was as rundown and dusty as Oikawa expected. He didn't take the time to ogle the scenery. Sprinting further in, he whipped his head about, frantically calling for his partner._ _

__Until he turned a corner and froze._ _

__Right there. Lying in a puddle of what Oikawa was sure was his own blood. Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath as he staggered towards his best friend lying unconscious on the floor. That nauseating feeling he had from earlier was back. The sinking feeling in his gut when faced with the lingering feeling of death. He had to push through. He had too._ _

__With shaky hands, Oikawa dropped to his knees next to Akaashi. The cold blood splashed onto his jeans at the impact and its deathly chill seemed to seep into Oikawa’s bones._ _

__Pressing his fingers to Akaashi’s pulse point, Oikawa waited with bated breath._ _

___Thump._ _ _

___Thump._ _ _

__Warm tears dripped down Oikawa’s face as he registered the faint pulse. Whether it was from relief, horror or fear, he didn't know._ _

__“You’re gonna be alright Akaashi.” Oikawa promised, trying his best to keep his panic under control. “You’re gonna be fine!”_ _

__Shit. What was a person supposed to do in this situation? Oikawa was panicking. One thing was for sure, he needed to get Akaashi medical attention. They didn't have time to wait for the backup to arrive. So Oikawa steeled himself and grabbed Akaashi’s torso and began to drag him to the door._ _

__It wasn't an elegant way to do things. It was gory and gruesome. It caused a trail in their wake as Akaashi’s limp feet dragged along the floor, and Oikawa was absolutely covered in blood in no time. But that didn't matter. Oikawa had a mission._ _

__Dragging Akaashi out the door, Oikawa began to stumble across the street._ _

__Get to a hospital get to a hospital get to a hospital._ _

__“What the fuck are you doing?”_ _

__Oikawa was snapped out of his frantic thoughts. Standing across the street, body half turned like he was walking along, was a stranger watching as Oikawa dragged his friend's bloody body across the street. Broad build, black spikes, and piercing green eyes that watched his every move. Had Oikawa not been so frantic, he might have registered that the stranger was really, really, cute._ _

__Oikawa’s eyes widened as he came to the realization that, Oh fuck this must look really shady to him._ _

__“O-Oikawa Tooru.” He shouted, voice shaky. “FBI.” For good measure, he pulled his badge out of his pocket, flashing it to the stranger before continuing across the street._ _

__“What the fuck, your going to kill you friend doing that!” The stranger shouted at him, jogging closer to Oikawa, instead of running away like he ought to._ _

__Oikawa’s brain was way too fried to process this. “Huh?”_ _

__“Shittykawa!” The stranger shouted in a rage, glaring at Oikawa like he was the dumbest person in the world. “I’m Iwaizumi, med student, and if you keep dragging your friend around like that he’s gonna fucking bleed to death you dumbass! You need to put pressure on his wound!”_ _

__“Well I have to drive the car, I can’t afford to stop!”_ _

__Iwaizumi huffed on his breath. “Then I’ll go with you.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“What kind of future doctor would I be if let this guy die?”_ _

__“Well then hurry!” Oikawa shouted in a panic, resuming his task of dragging Akaashi across the street. He wasn’t about to turn down help, not when Akaashi could die. “We don't have time to waste!”_ _

__Iwaizumi jogged over, hoisting up Akaashi’s legs and the two of them lifted him all the way to the car. Oikawa threw open the back seat and layed Akaashi out as best he could. Iwaizumi slid in next to him, and Oikawa practically threw himself into the driver's seat. Twisting the keys in the ignition, the car shot down the street._ _

__Through the rearview mirror, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi working to stop the bleeding. Iwaizumi’s once mint jacket was now soaked crimson, as Iwaizumi used it as an impromptu bandage._ _

__“How long do you think it will take to get there?” Iwaizumi demanded._ _

__“Uh, 10 minutes? But I can make it faster.” Oikawa answered. He reached to the dashboard, and flicked on the car’s emergency lights. Pressing down on the gas pedal, the car sped up even farther and they barreled down the street. Car’s moved to let them pass as they shot by._ _

__At this rate, they could be there in as little as four minutes. Oikawa just hoped that was short enough._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The first thing Akaashi registered upon waking was the pounding in his head. Then, a tightness in his chest restricting his breathing. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes, squinting against the light._ _

__In the silence, it was easy to hear the light shuffling from his right. Akaashi tilted his head to the side; he had a clear view of Oikawa in a hospital visitor chair. He had lots of papers laid across his lap, probably paperwork from the case Akaashi would assume._ _

__Akaashi opted to let his partner work in silence. After a few seconds though, Oikawa shifted and glanced up. When his eyes met Akaashi’s he froze, paperwork forgotten._ _

__“You're up.” He breathed, less like a question and more like a statement. Like he couldn't believe what he saw._ _

__“... I’m up.” Akaashi replied softly, wincing against the pain in his ribs._ _

__It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of Oikawa’s shoulders. Pushing the paperwork to the side, Oikawa leapt from his chair, kneeling next to Akaashi’s hospital bed. “Akaashi you fucking idiot.” Oikawa whispered, eyes tearing up. “You bastard I thought you were dead. I had to drag you out of that house you dumbass, you were covered in blood.”_ _

__“Sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t apologize! I shouldn't have let you go in alone. This is my fault.”_ _

__“I was the one who wasn’t paying attention Oikawa.” Akaashi assured him. He tried to shift in the bed but quickly gave up in favor of lying still._ _

__“What about that radio call?” Oikawa demanded, hands clenching on the fabric. “Didn't I give your position away?”_ _

__“Radio call? I don’t remember a radio call…”_ _

__“I sent you one, telling you I was coming in. You don't remember?”_ _

__Akaashi shook his head. “I guess I was already out by then. Which means it wasn't your fault.”_ _

__“But then…” Oikawa’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “What happened in there?”_ _

__Ah, what happened indeed. The memories came flooding to the front of Akaashi’s mind. Sneaking in, getting caught by the blond man, and then Bokuto. Akaashi could still hear the blond man's words ringing in his ear._ _

__“Kill him.”_ _

__Even half drunk on pain Akaashi could tell it was an awful situation. Bokuo either killed Akaashi, or got them both killed. And yet, somehow, Akaashi was living and breathing. But how?_ _

__The phantom pain of the cut danced across his skin. Akaashi could remember it so vividly, he could almost swear it was happening again. The sound of the knife ripping his flesh, the feeling of hollowness as his blood leaked out onto the floor._ _

__And the pain. White hot agony. A furious flame of rage licking his skin. And then the sweet relief of unconsciousness. It was a sensation Akaashi didn’t think he would forget anytime soon._ _

__“I’m not sure what happened…” He admitted to Oikawa. “They stabbed me, and then I passed out. I didn't get your radio call. Which means, you called after I passed out. Scared them off. You kept them from finishing me off.”_ _

__“Really?” Oikawa gasped in disbelief._ _

__Akaashi managed to muster up the energy to smile weakly. “Yeah. Thank you.”_ _

__“Oh god…” Oikawa buried his face into the bed sheets. “I thought… I thought I had revealed your location. I thought I had gotten you killed.”_ _

__“Well it's your turn now.” Akaashi demanded. “Tell me what happened after.”_ _

__“Well, the guys got away. I didn't chase after because I went to check on you.” Oikawa admitted. “I found you inside, and dragged you out. And then guess what! There was this stranger standing across the street!”_ _

__“Stranger?”_ _

__Oikawa nodded. “His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. He’s a medical student, did you know he interns at this hospital? Iwa-chan helped me get you here, he’s the reason you didn't bleed to death. And,” Oikawa clasped his hands around his face with as much dramatic flare as ever. “He’s really cute.”_ _

__Akaashi blinked. “Oikawa.” He said after a moment. “Were you thinking about how attractive this stranger was while I bled out?”_ _

__“No! Well yes. A little. But I was mostly thinking about getting you to the hospital. Hey did you know I got his number?”_ _

__“Whatever.” Akaashi dismissed. “Is that all?”_ _

__“Mm, yeah more or less. You've been out for about a day.” Oikawa said. “You had that stab wound, and a couple broken ribs. And a punctured lung, but I was told it’s not very serious and will probably heal on its own.”_ _

__“Shouldn't the doctor be telling me this?”_ _

__“The doctor… OH!” Oikawa shouted. “Shoot, I should have gotten him when you first woke up. Stay here, I’ll be back!”_ _

__Akaashi doubted he could move much even if he wanted to with the bandages tightly wrapped around his torso. Silently, he watched Oikawa hop out of the room._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Nearly a week had passed before Akaashi was allowed to leave the hospital. It was an uneventful week for the most part. Oikawa spent most of the day with Akaashi and they worked on filling out paperwork and making reports about the incident at the house. Oikawa even introduced him to “Iwa-chan”. Akaashi had made sure to thank him for saving his life, and for putting up with his partner's antics._ _

__Bokuto hadn't visited once. Akaashi expected as much. It would be beyond suspicious if anyone saw the man responsible for putting him in the hospital in the first place visiting him. Still, Akaashi would take being in a hospital over being in a grave anyday._ _

__Twisting the key in the door, Akaashi stepped into his apartment for the first time in a week. It felt good to be home._ _

__He shut the door firmly behind him, and walked into the living room. Bokuto was sitting on the couch, and he glanced up when Akaashi entered. Bokuto’s eyes seemed to flood with relief seeing him in the flesh._ _

__“I heard you were coming home today.” He whispered from the couch, but he didn't make any move to come closer. Akaashi knew him well enough to know what the problem was._ _

__“Come here Kou.” Akaashi demanded, opening his arms. Bokuto lept from the couch and grabbed Akaashi in a crushing hug. For a second Akaashi couldn't register anything other than the pain that shot down his spine._ _

__“Not too tight!” He shouted in a rush. “It still kinda hurts.”_ _

__Bokuto recoiled like he had been stabbed. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“I’m fine. Calm down.” Akaashi assured him, lowering himself onto the couch.”_ _

__“...Keiji.” Akaashi could hear the guilt dripping from his boyfriend's voice. “You don't know how sorry I am…”_ _

__“Don’t say that.” Akaashi tugged Bokuto down to sit on the couch with him. “You didn't have a choice.”_ _

__“I should have looked harder for another way!” Bokuto protested, still refusing to look Akaashi in the eye. “You got hurt because of me. You almost died because of me.”_ _

__“I’m alive because of you!” Akaashi shouted. “If you hadn't done what you did then I’d be dead for real.”_ _

__Bokuto shook his head sadly. “What kind of boyfriend would stab you?”_ _

__Akaashi huffed. “Don't say things like that. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up to be FBI. I knew things like this would happen, and I don't blame you for it. So stop wallowing around and move on! I forgive you! Isn't that enough?”_ _

__Bokuto stared at him, surprise reflected in his eyes. “You're really just going to forgive me? Just like that?”_ _

__“Yes. And if I can forgive you then you can forgive yourself too.”_ _

__Bokuto was silent for several long moments before he finally nodded, slowly. “You always say such cool things Keiji…”_ _

__Akaashi couldn't help the smile blooming across his face. “Yeah. It’s kind of my thing.”_ _

__And that was it. That was exactly the reason why they had managed to work for so long. Because one way or another, they always managed to work things out. Akaashi’s heart may have always demanded the most outrageous things, but luckily his mind was smart enough to obtain them. It seemed Bokuto was the same way._ _

__Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. Maybe that was a good thing after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment I'll die of happiness. Let me know how much you suffered. :)


End file.
